


so frantic for the fix

by findyourfortunefalling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourfortunefalling/pseuds/findyourfortunefalling
Summary: “So, what do we know. Elevated temperature,” Vanya said, businesslike. “Confusion, loss of control. How did this substance enter your system, Number One?”“Professor Peril, he- a spray, in my face.” Luther said, or tried to; ‘Professor’ came out more like ‘prfsr’. He made a vague motion with his fingers to indicate a spray nozzle. “Stung my eyes. Smelled... yellow. Like flowers.”





	so frantic for the fix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt on the kinkmeme](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1136156#cmt1136156). My id has a fever, and the only cure is more Vanya noncon. Hand to GOD the next thing I post will be consensual. So much consent. Consent out the wazoo. I think I've tagged this one pretty comprehensively, but, as always, let me know if I've missed anything. Title from 'Valmont', by Empires.

Luther was so groggy when they brought him in that he didn't even complain when he saw Vanya in the medical room. Diego had shrapnel from one of Professor Peril's trick arrows studded all over his chest, so he was in the surgery with Mom taking care of him, and it fell to Vanya to try to keep Luther from rolling off the narrow bed in the medical exam room and cracking his skull open on the tiles.

Allison and Ben had helped her drag him in (mostly Allison, really) and get him on the bed, but they hadn’t told her what was wrong with him, and they'd left straight away to get cleaned up. She didn't blame them, especially Ben, who was covered in blood again. "It's not mine," he'd said with an apologetic shrug, when she'd asked if he needed medical attention too.

So now it was just her and Luther, alone, and he just wouldn't stay still. "Please stop moving, Number One," she said, trying ineffectually to get his arm flat on the bed. "I need to take some blood to find out what you've been dosed with."

"M'fine. Just hot. S'really hot in here," Luther slurred. His hand came up, shrugging off her grip effortlessly, and he fumbled with the zip of his jumpsuit. He couldn't quite seem to manage it, and after a few tugs, tore the whole zipper out, stitches ripping down to his navel.

Vanya sighed. Another ruined uniform. Another long night for Mom, staying up with the industrial sewing machine. Not that Mom needed to sleep; she could go a few days without running a charge cycle, but Vanya felt like it was rude to keep her up anyway. Luther probably was feeling hot, though. His bare chest shone with sweat, and the skin she could keep hold of was clammy to the touch. Trying to get a thermometer reading was a non-starter, but he definitely felt feverish, and there was a look in his eyes, wild and bloodshot, that had Vanya worried. She’d assisted Mom with enough post-mission medicine to know what a person looked like when they were… compromised.

“I gotta,” Luther mumbled, shoving Vanya off him again. As she stumbled back, he sat straight up, and pulled at the ragged edges of his jumpsuit, fighting his way out of the sleeves. “Too hot, I gotta,” he said, and swung his legs off the table, grabbed at the legs of his suit, and tore the rest of the garment clean off his body with no apparent effort.

“Number One, lie down,” said Vanya, in her sternest voice. “You’ve been compromised by a foreign substance, and I need to check your vitals.”

The voice seemed to help a bit. Luther stood by the bed, confused and breathing fast, and- Vanya blushed, noticing- visibly hard in his boxers, but he didn’t push her away when she guided him to sit down on the bed. “So, what do we know. Elevated temperature,” Vanya said, businesslike. “Confusion, loss of control. How did this substance enter your system, Number One?”

“Professor Peril, he- a spray, in my face.” Luther said, or tried to; ‘Professor’ came out more like ‘prfsr’. He made a vague motion with his fingers to indicate a spray nozzle. “Stung my eyes. Smelled... yellow. Like flowers.”

“An aerosolised agent.” Vanya nodded encouragingly. She couldn’t take notes now, but Father would expect a report on Luther’s condition later on. “And that was when you began experiencing these… symptoms?” She very carefully did not look at the wet spot his penis was leaving on his underwear.

“Everyone smells so good,” Luther said, in this odd, husky voice that sent a shiver down her back. He’d never sounded like that before. “Even you, Seven. You smell so _good_.”

Vanya took a step back, unnerved, but she didn’t move fast enough. Luther’s arm shot out and yanked her close, trapping her between his thighs. His- it didn’t feel right, somehow, calling it his penis, like something out of the medical textbooks, when she could feel it pressing into her belly. His _dick_ was right there, and his big, big hands crushed her against it, as he leaned close and snuffled into her neck. “Seven,” he said, against her neck. “I need, I need to-”

“I think I should go get Mom,” said Vanya, pushing against his chest, hating how wobbly and small her voice sounded. “You’re not well. She’s probably nearly done with Number Two, and she can help you.”

“No,” Luther growled. His hands moved, pulling at her clothes. She tried to slap them away, tried to get out of his grasp, but he was just so _strong_.

Vanya shivered again, and thought about calling for help. Would anyone hear her? Would anyone come? Pogo and Father were probably still outside, talking to reporters; Mom and Diego were in the surgery, but the walls were so thick down here. Everyone else would be upstairs, cleaning up and changing out of their suits. She could yell her head off, probably, and nobody would notice. “Luther,” she tried. “Please, let me get Mom.”

Luther groaned in her ear. “Not Mom,” he said. His hands caught at the waistband of her skirt, and pulled; it came apart like wet paper, and fell from her hips to puddle on the floor. “You. _Vanya_.”

Fear shot through her, and she bucked in his grip. For a moment, his hands loosened, and she thought she’d managed to slip out of his grasp, but her feet caught in her skirt, and she tripped. Before she could fall, Luther had her again, and he swung her around, shoving her into the exam table. The edge of the table knocked the wind out of her, and she fought for breath, too stunned to move, as he came up behind her, cock rubbing against her buttocks.

“Luther, stop,” she gasped. He didn’t stop. She felt his fingers claw through her stockings and her panties, and his nails scraped over her skin as he tore them apart with a horrible ripping sound. The air was cold on her ass, but not for long. Luther pressed up against her, boxers gone, and his cock jabbed awkwardly between her legs. “Stop, please, don’t!”

He didn’t reply, just grunted, and hoisted one of her knees up onto the table to get between her thighs. Even with her legs spread open, he seemed too confused to find her vagina- again, the clinical word sounded all wrong in this context- and she hoped that maybe he wouldn't, that he'd give up and stop, but then his cock caught on her hole, and he was _inside_ her. It _burned_, and a scream, high and terrified, came up her throat before she could stop it. That didn't make him stop, either. He just kept cramming his cock into her in agonising jerks, intent on getting as deep into her as he could.

It hurt so _much_. She’d read the sealed section in one of Allison’s magazines, and it had said intercourse shouldn’t hurt. It had also said be careful and go slowly, which Luther definitely wasn’t. His cock felt huge, and searing hot. He hadn’t used his fingers first, or made sure she was ready, and she wasn’t wet down there at all- she’d been wet, a few times, and had tried touching herself, though she hadn’t managed to give herself an orgasm. Sliding a finger into herself had felt...nice. This felt different.

Luther pushed into her (_fucked_ her, that was the word, she was being _fucked_) faster, like a dog humping someone’s leg. His hips jerked erratically against her ass, and he let out a strangled yowl, and she felt a rush of wet heat spread inside her. He’d come. He’d come _inside_ her. Her stomach lurched with horror at the thought. At least it was over quickly; he’d get off her, now, and she could go get Mom-

Luther started thrusting again. The slickness of his come eased the friction, but she still felt like he was splitting her in half, and he wasn't stopping. Vanya's head spun. All the literature on the topic said that the penis became soft again after orgasm, but Luther certainly didn't feel any softer inside her. He just kept going, in and out in long, almost mechanical strokes that pushed her up the bed. The prolonged erection must have been a side effect of the foreign substance to which he'd been exposed. It wasn't really Luther doing this. It was whatever Professor Peril had dosed him with that had him acting this way.

Trying to think of it like that, as an event rather than a conscious act, didn't help as much as she'd hoped it might. It still felt like it was Luther fucking her sore, overstretched pussy. They felt like Luther's hands, popping the buttons off her shirt to grab at her body, shoving her bra up out of the way to squeeze and pinch at her breasts. Breast stimulation was also supposed to be pleasurable; maybe it was. She had no idea what she was feeling. At some point she'd grabbed the pillow off the bed and started to cling to it, and the pillowcase was wet against her cheek. Was she crying?

With another shuddering growl, Luther spasmed behind her, and she felt a fresh rush of wetness inside her. Luther didn't even slow down. His back was bowed over her body, and he peeled the rags of her uniform off her, as though he wanted to feel her naked skin against his. All she had left was the tattered remains of her stockings; he pawed at those, but quickly abandoned such a fiddly task in favour of grabbing at her ass.

The door opened. Vanya jolted, craning her neck to see who'd come to her rescue. "Please, help," she called, hoarse from screaming.

"The compound is still in effect, I see," said Sir Reginald. He picked up the medical chart Vanya hadn't had a chance to fill in, saw that it was blank, and put it back down with a disapproving click of his tongue. "Number One will need to achieve orgasm to flush it from his system."

"He- he already has," said Vanya, face burning. Luther hadn't noticed Sir Reginald at all, and was still pounding relentlessly into her. "Twice, I think. Please, sir-"

"Interesting," said Sir Reginald dispassionately. "Include a note of how many times he climaxes in your report, and take some samples." He turned to leave the room.

"Please, it hurts," said Vanya, voice trembling. "Please make him stop, and I can- I can take notes and samples, just-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Number Seven," Sir Reginald said, turning away. "You've been asking to be included on missions; now you're a part of the team. We finally found a use for you."

"Father, _please_," Vanya sobbed. "Please, I don't want it, I don't. Just make him _stop_."

She heard the door swing shut, and the click of a key turning in the lock. Above her, Luther moaned, biting down on her shoulder, and came again with a full-body shudder.

"Luther," said Vanya. Her nose was running, and she tried to get up on her elbows to wipe her face. "Luther, if you can hear me, I need you to stop."

He leaned back. The air was cool against her sweaty skin, and his hips stilled. For a moment, she thought he might pull out, but instead she felt his fingers, rubbing around where she was stretched open around him. She tensed, clenching uncontrollably, and felt warm, slippery come ooze down her leg. Luther let out another deep, pleased groan, and fucked into her again, holding the cheeks of her ass apart to get his cock in as deep as he could.

Vanya clutched the pillow to her face, and tried not to cry.


End file.
